devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Kingdom
The Devil Kingdom, later called the Dark Army, refers to the armies of demons in which centered under the rule of a selected being in the Demon World.Devil May Cry instruction manual History Mundus' rise to power The first named ruler of the underworld was Mundus. About two thousand years ago, Mundus was born and gained great power quickly thanks to the consumption of Qliphoth fruit. He seized the Devil Throne from a prior ruler whose name and rank are not known, and became the ruler of the Demon World. Great War An indeterminate amount of time after Mundus installed himself as the ruler of the Demon World, a devil god called Argosax the Chaos rose to power and notability, and began to covet the devil throne, waging a war against Mundus for powerDevil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare. After a great period of war, the Underworld was split in two sides, one ruled by Argosax and the other by Mundus. Sometime after this great war, Mundus threatened the Human World with his power and his army, and planned to fuse the realm with the Demon World. Feeling pity for the humans, Mundus' trusted ally and right-hand man, Sparda, betrayed him and fought for the freedom of humans. Defeating him, he then imprisoned the Prince of Darkness in a sealed vault Argosax's reign After Mundus' sealing, Argosax took control of the other half of the Demon World, sudbduing all the other demons present and installing himself as the king of all devils.Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Argosax the Chaos: "This king once ruled most of the demon world and subdued all the demons, but was defeated by Sparda." A few hundred years ago however, his rule was then abruptly interrupted by, Sparda who helped the guardians of Vie de Marli defeat and seal the demon away.Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual: "One recent tale, '''only a few hundred years old', told of a great swordsman appearing from "the outside" to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. Urizen's reign Several years later, Urizen took control of the Demon World, unsealed the portal between Demon World and Human World, killing many humans in Red Grave City in order to obtain the Qliphoth fruit. Even though he was succeeded in eating it, he has been defeated by Dante. After his remerging with V, Vergil who was Dante's brother has finally return and the two worlds once again seperated. As Urizen became inactive, the throne became vacant again. Rulers of the Devil Kingdom Rulers Fire Hell The fire hell is a particularly cruel and barbaric circle of the Underworld and was conquered by Berial. After his death by Dante, the new ruler was Balrog. However he too has been defeated by Dante, rendering the circle leaderless. Trivia *According to the Bradygames Devil My Cry strategy guide, the name of the first ruler was the "god of evil." This name has not appeared in any story materials. Bradygames Devil My Cry strategy guide - "According to legend, a dark prince of the underworld mustered a great army of evil and slew the former god of evil." References Category:Organizations